The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device controlling different kinds of battery cells.
A battery is necessary for supplying power to a mobile electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc., which is commonly used at present. In general, the battery includes a rechargeable secondary cell. The types of secondary cell may include a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) cell, a nickel-metal hydride (Ni-MH) cell, a lead acid cell, a lithium-ion (Li-ion) cell, a lithium-polymer (Li—Po) cell, etc.
In general, a battery pack may consist of one or more cells. Typically, even though a plurality of battery cells exists within the battery pack, the battery pack may generally consist of a single type of battery cell. For example, a tablet PC may use three Li-ion battery cells connected in parallel in one battery pack.